Phineas & Ferb Through The Star Gate
by crai22
Summary: Phineas and Ferb meat the SGC wile trying to get to there Milkshake bar. This is a one shot and I just couldn't continue it. This is all there is, and if anyone want's to continue it go ahead.


[It was about three in the morning, and Phineas work up after a bad dream.] "HMM what a strange dream about worms, and disintegration." [Phineas got up and went to the bathroom. After that he looked out his bedroom window and up at the starry sky. Ferb was still asleep and from the look's of it he was having a hard time trying to do whatever he was doing in his dream.]

[After that he went back to bed. The next time he woke up Ferb did to. After getting dressed the two went down to the kitchen and got breakfast.] "Well boy's I'm off to the store to get some ice cream for milkshakes. Than I'm going to make some for my bridge club, then if there is any left I'll make some for us."

[After the speech Phineas' and Ferb's mom left for the day. Than there father came and spoke.] "Well I'm off the the store, it seems that my antique milkshake machine has finally come in." [The brothers both knew that there parent's would be gone for most of the day, and finally Candice there older sister came in and spoke.]

"I'm off to get some milkshakes with Stacy, so don't get any ideas." [After that she left and Phineas spoke.] "Well it seams that we got the day to ourselves Ferb." [Ferb as usual just blinked in response to his brother's word's."

[After they were done eating they took care of there breakfast, and went to sit under the tree in there back yard. Than Isabella came in and spoke.] "Hello. Whatch ya doin?" [This was her catchphrase and Phineas responded to it.] "Were trying to figure out what to do for the day."

[Ferb spoke which was unusual but he seemed to have an idea.] "Milkshakes sound's good." [This was unexpected, but it was Ferb.] "Good idea Ferb, why don't we get some from our milkshake bar in space. And I know exactly how to get there." [Isabella just sat back and waited for Phineas to say what he normally did. But he didn't instead he said the other thing.] "Hey where's Perry?"

0*0*0Perry's Layor0*0*0

"Ah agent P." [Major monogram was looking at some paper's that were stacked all over the place.] "Well it seems that your ongoing foe Dr. Doofinshmirtz has decided to take the day off. Literally he's here right now telling us how he accidentally exploded his latest initiator." [Doof could be seen in the background asleep on a pile of paper's.] "You aren't needed today so take the day off. That's an order!"

[Today was going to be a strange one. Perry knew that something bad was going to happen, but not here. Phineas was use to him disappearing and being gone for hour's but not today. He left the same way he came, but he couldn't get out the way he came in.]

0*0*0Grage of Fletcher House0*0*0

"Wow that is a lot of boxes Phineas what is it your planning?" [Isabella looked around as the brother's ran about building whatever it was they were building.] "Oh were building an wormhole generator that can take us to our milkshake bar whenever we want."

[After a a quick three minutes the brother's were done.] "Ok at three this afternoon hit the button and we will be able to walk through the wormhole. And for safety reasons we built this homing beakon that will open it right next to us."

[It was overcomplicated and just like the brother's at the same time. After a quick nod Isabella hit the switch and the machine came to life. The brother's step into the wormhole and when they came out the two were in what appeared to be a jail cell.] "Hey! What happened? Why are we in a jail cell?"

[Phineas and Ferb looked around than an alarm went off. The portal was already gone so they had to wait for whatever was to happen to happen.]

0*0*0Earlyer at the SGC0*0*0

"O'Neill it's not that were suspended it's the fact that the Star Gate is broken." [Sam was talking to Jack because he was getting a bit ancy for not getting to travel. Just then the Alarm went off. The two were already carrying P-90's so they ran off to the room that the alarm.]

[The two were the first one's to arrive at the scene and were shocked at who it was that broke in, and where the got in at.] "Uh who are you, and how did you get in?" [Sam asked the questions and Jack asked one more.] "And what happened to your head?"

[The brother's looked at each other than Phineas spoke.] "I'm Phineas and that's my brother Ferb. We got in using a wormhole generator. And I was born this way."


End file.
